


Two Can Be Better Than One

by TheWinterBxckyBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Caretaking, Dom Steve Rogers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Steve honestly cares a lot about Bucky, Sub Bucky Barnes, Yes it's one of these, gentle steve, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterBxckyBarnes/pseuds/TheWinterBxckyBarnes
Summary: Steve decides he's going to get an Omega for the sole purpose of making someone's life better.... So why shouldn't he impulsively take on the most damaged one possible?Fluff and fear and angst and feels.... Just what my insomnia ordered!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	Two Can Be Better Than One

Steve wasn't really the type of person to 'shop' for an Omega. He knew there were plenty of Alphas, and even Betas, that enjoyed this sort of thing, but he wasn't one of them. Call him a romantic, whatever you want, but he'd always dreamed of love. However, when he saw a documentary a few weeks back on how Omega 'care centres' were run, and the types of Omegas in there, he couldn't just do nothing. 

So here he was, feeling completely out of his element as he was shown around by a staff member. _Tour guide_ , his mind supplied bitterly. The entire building reeked of terrified Omega, and it was making Steve feel sick. He reminded himself why he was there, breathing shallowly, and only half listened as he was lead around. He could help one of these Omegas, give them a better life, let them feel safe, cared for... That was what was important here. _Suck it up, Steve._

He passed by multiple rooms, which really did seem a lot more like cells if you asked him, with one-way mirrors. Some Omegas had meagre nesting supplies, others had nothing. Some had pups, while others just stayed huddled up in the corner. 

"-eally isn't a better choice for an Omega than this one right here," The guide continued, Steve tuning back in, wincing slightly at the small redhead kneeling in the middle of the room. If he looked closely, he could've sworn he could see her trembling, and wondered how long she'd been like that. "Well trained, very, _very_ obedient Be the perfect little... companion, for a fine Alpha like yourself..." But as he looked up, he couldn't help but notice that there was still one 'room' left at the end of the hall. He couldn't really see in, but he could tell there was an Omega in there, and for some reason the staff member didn't want him over there.

Well, if that didn't just make him want to see that much more.

"What about that one?" He cut in, not really caring about what the woman was saying or that he cut her off. He watched her scowl slightly with distaste, then schooled her features. 

"I assure you, sir, you don't want to waste your time." She said, keeping an air of politeness to her voice. "We have much better Omegas, not all are trained if you'd prefer to break one in yourself-" Steve wasn't buying it, raising a hand to cut her off. 

"Ma'am, if you don't mind... Actually, even if you do, I think I'd like to take a look at that Omega. Please." Steve was trying really hard to stay patient right now. He'd come here to help someone, get them out of this hell-hole and find a new life, and something was telling him that was the exact reason he needed to see that Omega. Finall, the woman sighed, showing her exasperation. 

"He's to be put down tonight, sir. Really, he's no good. Worst Omega we've had come in here in years. Last Alpha's were terrible." Coming from her, that must really mean something, considering how the others were obviously treated here. Steve straightened out, stepping past her, and trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut. 

"All the more reason to give him one last chance before he goes then, isn't it." He stated, tone leaving no room for further discussion as he strode up to the one way glass. The sight that met him had his heart plummeting to his feet. 

A male brunette Omega was huddled in the corner, skinny in a way that told Steve it wasn't healthy, probably malnutrition. He was covered in welts and scars, some of them still bleeding, some of them looking angry and even infected. His eyes were wild, glaring around the room, but Steve could spot the obvious fear hidden under the aggression. This close up, he could tell that this Omega had the strongest fear-scent of all of them. 

"Why haven't you cleaned his wounds yet? Or did you people do that to him yourself?" Steve ground out without looking at her, unable to tear his eyes away from the trembling Omega, and struggling to keep his tone flat. 

"That wasn't us, I'm afraid. I told you, his last Alpha was... Let's just say 'cruel'." Yeah, that was one word for it... "And we've tried. Sent a few different people in there - Alphas, Betas, even an Omega. He wouldn't let anyone near them. Closest anyone got was to touch his shoulder, and he bit them." The woman didn't sound pleased at all with the last part. Steve understood why they were putting him down, not that he liked it. They couldn't handle him, and didn't want to bother to try and help him. So they were going to dispose of him. 

"I'll take him." Steve blurted, not even thinking. He didn't care. This Omega needed him, to care for him, to heal him, and most of all, to keep him /alive/. This shelter, apparently, wasn't going to do any of that. 

"B-But, sir, he's visciou-" 

" _Did I stutter?_ " Steve asked, finally turning to her, voice instantly low and dangerous. "I thought it was your job to get them sent out to potential buyers. If you're worried about me sending him back, don't. It's obvious you have no interest in him." He growled. "So why don't you unlock this door, fetch me a leash and whatever goddamn paperwork I have to sign or take with me, and get out of here." Steve wasn't usually one to assert his dominance like that, but now he was getting pissed. they wouldn't help the Omega, and apparently didn't want anyone else to help him, either. 

"One last thing," He added as the woman turned away with an indignant huff, "What's his name?" 

The woman smiled grimly. "Bitch, as far as we were told. But his paperwork says that his name was James." 

James.

Steve liked that name. He waved a dismissive hand after that, not feeling like dealing with her any longer, and waited for the door to unlock before letting himself inside. In an instant, the Omega was scrambling back as if he could get any further into the corner, watching him with wide, terrified eyes that were such a gorgeous blue. When Steve took a step forward, the first thing the Omega did was growl defensively, though it was a rather small sound, then duck his head and begin to tremble twice as hard. 

"Hey... Hey, sweetheart, it's alright...." He murmured softly, sitting himself down right were he was. "You're alright. I'm not... I'm not with them." The brunette seemed to calm just a tiny bit, glancing up at him nervously, until Steve had to go and add, "I'm going to take you home with me." 

Those words seemed to set him off, the Omega instantly cowering closer to the floor, whimpering in fright and _begging_. All Steve could make out from the quiet pleas were "No..... Please..... No, no no no no, please.... _please_!" The final cry was what made Steve move closer. 

He was slow in his movements, but the second he touched the Omega, James reacted as if he'd been burned. He flinched away violently, keens and whimpers turning to a desperate snarl, and he lashed out. Steve cursed as he got bit, but his other hand reached around to squeeze the back of his neck. Pressure points weren't something he enjoyed abusing, but he needed the poor thing to calm down. It worked as expected, the thrashing ending immediately and the brunette going limp in his hand. His eyes never stopped pleading with him, and it broke Steve's heart. 

"Alright, little one. This time, I'm not upset with you for biting me. You're hurt, and scared, and I can see that. But I don't want to keep forcing you like this," He put a little extra pressure on James' neck in demonstration, "So we're gonna have to figure this out. We're going to go home and get settled as soon as possible, sweetheart, but I need you to calm down for me, alright?" He murmured, but as expected, got no reply. 

"I'm gonna let go of you now, alright? You need to be good for a little while, at least until I can get you out of here." Steve said, then with a little sigh, added, "I wouldn't want to have to punish you on your first day." Steve hated the words, and the way the brunette's eyes widened in fear made his heart clench, but something told him that was the language the Omega understood right now. 

It was then that the woman walked in the door, and the Omega's breathing instantly quickened, Steve deciding that he needed to keep his hold just a little longer. James was afraid of the woman, and didn't want to find out what his reaction would be. "That's far enough," Steve told her, giving her a pointed look. "You can just set those down there. I'll leave whatever needs to be signed here and take the rest... We're going to leave, and I want no one else around when we do." As ticked as she looked, the woman did as she was told, shutting the door and leaving the two alone again. 

"Alright, bud. Easy now, just stay calm. Not gonna hurt ya..." Steve murmured, slowly releasing his hold on the other male, who, to give him credit, didn't move. What bothered Steve was that he didn't move /at all/. In fact, he was so still, Steve wasn't sure he was even breathing. The only sign of movement was in those beautiful, terrified blue eyes, and the trembling that he just couldn't seem to help. 

"Breathe, Omega," He ordered gently, relieved to see the other take a small, shaky breath, and smiled. "Good boy.... There you go. Don't go anywhere." He told him, still keeping his voice soft as he reached over to grab the papers and the leash. Just out of caution, he kept the leash out of the Omega's sight, not wanting to set him off again. He signed what he needed to quickly, tucked the little booklet he was meant to keep under his arm, then sighed and picked up the leash. 

Steve watched for any reaction when he brought it into view, and bit his lip when the Omega whimpered and tensed further, mouth opening in silent plea. Steve felt bad, but he had to get him out of there without risking him running off. That certainly wouldn't end well...

"Easy.... Just gonna clip this on to your collar, that's all. We're gonna get out of here, little one." He told the shaking Omega, but when he reached forward to do just that, James cried out softly and scrambled away, cowering on the other side of the wall. Steve sighed, making the Omega whimper, and to his surprise, the brunette actually tilted his head back, baring his neck to the Alpha. That certainly wasn't expected, though Steve thought he might just be afraid enough that he didn't want to anger him. Steve wasn't going to hurt him, but the Omega didn't know that yet. 

Slowly, carefully, he came over and clipped the leash on, holding it securely in his hand. "There you go... Good." He praised gently, though now he noticed that the Omega had closed his eyes. No doubt bracing himself for a punishment that wasn't going to come. The thought wasn't pleasant.

"Come on, sweetheart, that's a good boy.... Just gotta be good for me a little longer, alright? Then you'll never have to come back here again." He promised.

Getting him to the car was surprisingly easy. Just a little gentle praise, a few tugs on the leash, and Steve glaring at anyone who even looked in their direction. It was once they /got/ to the car that another incident occurred. Steve was going to lead him to the back seat, where he could be comfortable, but on shaking legs the Omega kneeled by the trunk. 

"Oh, honey..." Steve murmured, cupping his face softly, getting James to look up at him. The confusion and fear in his eyes was sickening. Steve wished he could kill the bastard that'd done this to the poor Omega. It took him a moment to speak again, but when he did, he actually crouched down next to the brunette. "You don't have to sit there.... Why don't you come up front with me? As a treat, hm?" Steve offered, changing his plan. Once again, the Omega's breathing quickened a little, but he slowly got up and followed Steve. _Probably thinks this is some kind of trick..._ Steve's mind supplied, and he had to take a deep breath to keep from letting his anger rise. 

"Good boy.... Such a good boy. There you go..." He murmured gently, strapping him in and then going to the other side to get behind the wheel. And yes, he might have locked the doors, just in case.... But could you blame him? If James freaked out and tried to escape, he could seriously get hurt... Even more than he already had. Steve wouldn't allow that to happen. 

"Let's go home, buddy."


End file.
